Inuyasha and sailor moon ss
by Kendra Tracy
Summary: Join inuyasha and the sailor scouts to find the golden crystal. Inuyasha and his team see a eclipse that will send them to Tokyo along with sesshomaru and koga to stop this enemy who is after dreams to find the golden mirror of elision. Join our heroes along with sailor moon and the sailor scouts who met up with a Pegasus and get their new powers to be super sailors and save earth.
1. Time travel

**Chapter 1**

**Time travel.**

**one day inuyasha and friends where searching for the jewel shards they saw a eclipse kagome told them what it was so they were amazed by it that was at the same time sesshomaru and koga were near by when something happened. Everyone with inuyasha group and sesshomaru as well as koga where transported to another time. Kagome knew wear they where. **

**Is everyone alright. Asked kagome**

**Yeah I think so. Said inuyasha.( Inuyasha is a inuyouki half demon he has a sword called tensiga in witch was made by his fathers fang he is the second son of the great dog general)**

**I'll live said songo and maroku.(sango is a demon slayer her weapon is called hericolst a giant boomerang. Maroku is a monk who is a pervert at times but his weapon is his wind tonale in his right hand and his staff).**

**Yeah kilala and I are ok. Said shippo.(shippo is a young fox demon and kilala is a twin tailed cat demon and songo's partner)**

**Thats good said kagome.(kagome is a young presetest)**

**Wear are we asked shippo. I think where in my time said kagome. When everyone was ok they heard a splash in a near by pond that's when they found koga and sesshomaru. (koga is the young leader of the wolf demons andsesshomaru is the first son of the dog general he is a full blooded inuyouki)**

**Meanwhile rini aka sailor mine moon is having a strang dream**

**Rini's dream**

**Rini hears a sound and ends up running to it**

**What a strang moon who are you who's calling me wear are you I'm coming said rini. She's running down the road till she gets to is this woods I don't remmeber it. Then she spots the most beautiful animal she has ever seen. How beautiful says gets on all fours and tries to touch it. Can I touch you it's still night why is the sky so weird and beautiful. That's when she changes to her princess form with the creasent moon pointing up words then she knowtist it was gone. Where are you I know you called me here said rini.**

**Please don't tell anyone we met said pegasus.**

**Rini then wakes up to hear Serena say**

**Hey sleepy head wake up says Serena.(Serena is known as sailor moon. She is also rini's future mother neo queen serenity of 30th century crystal Tokyo and also has a stone called the imperial crystal as does rini from the future)**

**What I was dreaming said rini.**

**Rini come on now we have to go met the girls get up come on says Serena. Rini lift her arms up and gets dressed then heads out to join the others.**

**Later on at the park**

**Serena and rini joins the others as well as Darien to watch a eclipse without knowing that inuyasha and his group was their in the shadows.**

**Are you sure you should be missing work now Andrew said lita. (lita is known as sailor Jupiter she Is gentle as she is strong)**

**Sure can the arcade can't compete with this way cool event says Andrew **

**True that's a good reason said lita.**

**Yeah because this only happen ever few hundred years says Mina. (Mina is known as sailor Venus she is beautiful but also a flack at times)**

**The sun and moon will line up said Amy.(Amy is known as sailor mercury she is the brains of the group and a good friend)**

**When the sun and moon line up like today we call it a solar eclipse Elisabeth says to rini.**

**Yeah the bright sun is hidden by the moon and it gets really dark and spooky and scary and you don't know what's going to happen hehehe says Serena trying to be scary.**

**Serena why do you tell rini scary stories says ray.(ray is known as sailor mars she's a bit of a hot head she's also a sichit)**

**Don't bother ray I don't pay atenchen to what Serena says any way says rini.**

**Hey what do you mean by saying that? Says Serena then terns to ray to say. what did a say something wrong.**

**Ah serena do you believe in scary things says ray.**

**All anime sweet drop.**

**Oh boy says Serena **

**At that time inuyasha and group decided to make themselve known to the scouts.**

**Hey guys yells inuyasha who is wearing a hat as well.**

**Hey inuyasha,kagome hey you guys how are you all says the scouts.**

**At that time rini had her mind elsewhere when Elisabeth says hey what's you thanking? Are you day dreaming about someone you just met aha I wondered listen you should do anything that will upset your mom and dad while Serena and Darien are shocked about it.**

**You should talk moms been worried sines you been coming home pretty late these days says Andrew while teasing his sister**

**Oh mind your own business says Elisabeth **

**Uha says everyone**

**Guys it's starting now says darien.(Darien is known as tuxedo mask as well as rini's father king edmeina)(sorry on the spelling)**

**Everyone get something to protect there eyes as well as inuyasha's group thanks to kagome.**

**Then the eclipse starts at that time Serena thinks about it being so dark when the lights are out and that it fells so strang and calm.**

**Without anyone knowing a huge tent shows up out of no where. Then the eclipse is done everyone heads home**

**Oh what a weird tent I never saw it their before says Serena **

**Serena come on were leaving said ray**

**No don't leave without me yells Serena and Hurries off.**

**Inside the tent**

**All the minions where carring on how people don't knowtist anything**

**When a old man known as zerciona says quiet and calls three minions **

**Amizon trio are you their said zerciona **

**Hawks eye present said hawk eye**

**Fish eye present said fish eye**

**Tiger eye present said tiger eye**

**All in union at your servic master zirconia.**

**he tells them about peguses on how to find the one with beautiful dreams**

**Only beautiful dreams master zirconia ask fish eye.**

**Yes he can't live in this reality otherwise he would lose his energy and die said zerciona **

**Don't fail me zerciona tells them**

**We am to please all at once**

**Later at the reastront **

**Elisabeth was getting on the bus to head home.**

**Oh no my walits gone said Elisabeth **

**Miss is this yours says tiger eye**

**She thanks him**

**Meanwhile Serena and rini are out not to far inuyasha kagome and koga weren't to far when they heard someone screem they rushed over.**

**Sorry to scar you sweat heart said tigers eye**

**What do you want cried Elisabeth **

**Just to look at your beautiful dreams says tiger eye as he changes his look**

**Uh no cried Elisabeth **

**Don't worry the pains only temporary tigers eye says**

**One said tiger eye out pop a board**

**Two went the cuffs**

**Three out came a mirrior and Elisabeth screams**

**Thats your dream mirror with it I can see your beautiful dreams says tiger eye**

**Then a rock is thrown at the ground near his feet**

**Whos there he yells**

**I'm sailor moon says one**

**And I'm sailor mini moon says another**

**You shouldn't worry about use said inuyasha **

**You should worry about yourself said koga**

**What do you want here said kagome**

**Nothin for you to no rise my rimless doll caracreko said tiger eye**

**What is that thing yells inuyasha **

**Caracreko take care of them asked tiger eye**

**Yes said the doll**

**Watch it that's some crazy monster says sailor moon**

**Then it splits and attacks**

**First it trip sailor moon and grabed her arms and raised her up then went for mini moon by nocking her down. It slammed into inuyasha from the side and koga at the other and jumped kagome from behind **

**While sailor moon was dogging a sword and the others where buisy a rose hit the doll and nocked it over**

**Tuxedo mask thanks heavens yelled everyone**

**Having trouble guys tuxedo asked**

**Hey cape boy get lost says tiger**

**How dare you talk to me like that said tuxedo**

**Ok I challenge you to a battle says tiger**

**The two of them went at it tuxedo with his cane and tiger eye with his wip tuxedo nocks the wip out of his hand and raps around a tree.**

**Its over says tuxedo**

**But tiger eye laughs and say I thank your wrong**

**What says tuxedo in shock **

**The wip tide your shadow to the tree your stuck tiger eye says**

**Tuxedo try's to move but can't. Can't move he says**

**Then tiger eye went back to his job looked in the mirror with Elisabeth screaming.**

**Its a lovely dream but he's not in it I have no other choice to close it because he still can come hide in them says tiger**

**That doesn't sound good to me said kagome**

**The doll was ready to finish its job with a sword at sailor moon koga inuyasha and kagome and it's nails at mini moon**

**Come help please can't someone help us cried mini moon**

**Suddenly a Brit light aped and everyone was free**

**Thats the good one peguses tiger says**

**Sailor moon cried mini moon**

**Then peagus looked their way and the changed**

**Both turn to super sailors tuxedo said**

**Cara finish them now yelled tiger**

**The doll was on the attack and doged everyone's attacks**

**Then sailor moon got a new scepter **

**A scepter I feel it's power sailor moon says and nods to mini moon**

**Moon super moon target she yells and hits the mark**

**Ahhh lights out cried the doll**

**Uh I'm out of here says tiger**

**Koga was about to grab him but was to late tiger jump throw a fire hole and was gone.**

**Dame it said koga**

**Tuxedo was free and checked on Elisabeth **

**Shes fine just fainted he said**

**Oh good said sailor moon**

**What do you think he wanted said koga**

**I wish I knew said kagome**

**Well whatever it is let's not let whoever have it said inuyasha **

**Me: well how was it my first story so far I'm new at this so please let me know**


	2. Mothers love and new transiformation

**Today while kagome was showing her group around they ran into Serena and her group she was telling them what happened and why she stormed out of the house**

**Now Serena your saying you left the house after that asked ray**

**Its because my share of things is always taken by rini I bet my mom doesn't love me best anymore. Cried Serena **

**You know that's not true there room for all of you in your moms heart said Mina**

**Is that any way for our queen to act said a voice**

**Everyone looked up and saw amara,Michelle,trista,and hotaru walk in**

**hey ****guys how have you been Amy **

**Been doing good. Said Michelle (Michelle is know as sailor Neptune her tailsmen is the space sub mirror it can fined anything in a fight when needed)**

**Something didn't feel right around here we came to look in to it. Said amara (amara is known as sailor Uranus her tailsmen is the space sword don't let it's size fool you)**

**The flow of time and space is off it is as I trista (trista is know as sailor Pluto she is the keeper of time her orb on her time key is her talisman)**

**Please give rini time serena she is far from home and her real mother is you said hotaru (hotaru is know as sailor Saturn she can destroy a interer planet)**

**Sesshomaru and koga are new at this and asked what they are talking about on what Serena eats.**

**I'll tell you later but none of it is healthy. Said kagome**

**Later on**

**While walking home from the store rini and Serena mom ran into a bit of trouble. While Serena was on her way home she ran into rini. Rini told her about the young man passing out and that she needed food right away. Not to far from the koga ran into the too and went with them to see what happened.**

**You said the past out cold. Asked Serena **

**He did said rini**

**Hum something sounds fishy here. Said Koga**

**Then they heard.**

**One out came a board**

**Two came cuffs**

**Three came the mirror and Serena's mothers sceam.**

**I thank we transform asked Rini**

**I like your thanking said Serena **

**I'll stall mop head for you. Said Koga**

**Well let's see if he's here shall we. Asked hawks eye**

**How about we don't and say we did. Said koga**

**Who are you then asked hawks eye**

**My name is little casern to you now step away from koga**

**Or what asked hawks eye**

**You have us to deal with said sailor moon**

**You won't like it. Said mini moon**

**Well how about you say hello to my pale canin ball. Come forth. Said Hawks eye**

**I'm here and ready for fun. Said canin ball**

**Deal with them will hawks eye**

**Round one yelled canin ball.**

**Is it me or are these weird. Asked koga**

**I don't know but here she comes. Cried sailor moon**

**Shit cried koga**

**Then came Venus chain and pulled them out of the way.**

**You three alright asked tuxedo**

**Round two cried canin ball**

**Right now let's see what else she got said mercury.**

**Blast off yelled canin ball**

**Suprem wide pressure yelled Jupiter but her attack did nothin everyone dogged.**

**Why won't you just stand still for crying out loud yell a unhappy canin ball**

**I thank we're striking her out said mars**

**Well no shit mars said Koga**

**Meanwhile hawks eye went back to his job then mini moon used her attack.**

**Hey creap step away from my momma spike head said mini moon**

**What you call me. Asked hawks eye**

**A creap no one messess with my momma while I'm around. Said mini moon**

**Haha you tell him. Said sailor moon then when he was going to hit mini moon. Sailor moon slambed into him then used her attack.**

**Moon spiral heart attack. Yelled sailor moon. He blocked it she said.**

**My turn said hawks eye as he blew fire at them and canin ball hit her mark. Hawk eye checked the mirror but wasn't happy he order canin ball to finish them off. She then amines at Serena's mother.**

**We have to stop that loose canin. Said sailor moon**

**I think I know how. Replied mini moon as she called for help and peguses came.**

**Sailor mini moon you called and I answered. Protecting your friends is great as protecting your mother even greater you have my power. These new broches will add you in your quest simple say moon cosmic dream achen.**

**Sailor moon let call moon cosmic dream mini moon**

**What will that do. Asked sailor moon.**

**Beats me just say it. Said mini moon**

**And they did and became super sailors**

**These tailsmens will add you. Your new moon wand and crystal charm call my name to activate them**

**Please peguses protect people's dreams. Crystal twinkle bell**

**Then sailor moon turn. Moon gorges meditation. Yells sailor moon and the monster was dust.**

**I better get while the getting good. Said hawks eye and vanished in a hole of feather.**

**Every one went to check on Serena's mother. Then went home for the day.**

**Me: please tell me if you like I don't own any inuyasha or sailor moon. Read and review and sorry about the spelling**


	3. Trapped inuyasha and scouts fight back

**Everyone was over at Serena's honse doing there own thing when something on tv caught there atench.**

**Sightings of a wight winged horse has been spoted while there's been actedents. The pelice say for everyone to stay inside till its resolved. Said the news man.**

**If that's not weird I don't know what is. said Inuyasha**

**As much as I hate to agree. Mutt-face is right. Said Koga**

**For once my little brother is right. Said Sesshomaru while watching lita cook.**

**Do you thank it's a trap. Asked shippo while playing with rini and rin.**

**Whatever it is we can handle it. Said morku while rubbing sango's backside.**

**SLAP! All anime sweet drop**

**Morku for one get your head out of the trash and focuse. Said one unhappy sango.**

**Is he always like this. Asked ray to kagome.**

**Yes he is. said kagome**

**Well whatever it is let's stay together and at least one of us will be with your team kagome. Said Amy **

**I agree that way we can call for help if needed. Said lita**

**Right let's head out and start looking right Mina **

**Later that evening the group went in teams of four. Lita,sesshomaru,Serena, and rini in a group. Inuyasha,kagome,Amy,and Koga, in a group, Mina,maroku,sango and Ray in Anouther and went in three different places, amara,Michelle went on their own as did trista and stayed with Luna,Artemis and Diana as well as the kids at home to keep them safe.**

**Meanwhile at a soccer fild fish eye found the perfect bait for sailor moon and mini moon.**

**Anything on Mina's team. Asked Serena on her cumunicater.**

**Nothin here at the park Serena. Said Mina's**

**How about you Amy. Asked Serena **

**Nothin at the mall Serena. Said Amy **

**And you Michelle. Asked Serena **

**Negative at the high school Serena. Said Michelle **

**Any luck with you trista. Asked Serena **

**Sorry nothin at the jr. High trista**

**Just stay alert and ready for anything ok Serena everyone agreed and logged off. That's when Serena heared a yell her and rini changed into their scouts outfits and called the others as well as lita and sesshomaru from the front of the middle school.**

**Its about time you came. Said fish eye and she called washataro**

**He's nothin like the real mini moon**

**Come on mini moon lets show them. Said sailor moon**

**Right please peguses protecter of dreams. Said mini moon**

**Peguses did come that's when a doom formed around fish eye and mini moon and sailor moon. He saw that and tried to get to them but it was to late. The other got their as well but saw the doom koga tried to get in but no luck.**

**Damn what is that. Said koga **

**Hey what's this about. Cried sailor moon**

**Lets just say your times up sailor moon and mini fish eye as she pulls out knifes and throw them with bad aim.**

**Inuyasha saw peguse trying to brack throw that was when he asked the scouts to believe in him.**

**But how do we know your not the enemy. Asked mars**

**Then peguses tried again and nothin inuyasha saw him try to help them.**

**With these too out of the way the rest will be easy pickings. Said fish eye with a sword.**

**Please I begg of you their lives are in dangered. Said peguse he tried again.**

**Peguses! While running up to him and was zapped. Said mini moon. You'll hurt yourself.**

**I'm sorry I can't do it peguses**

**Well you guys need to hurry up and do something and koga**

**Please girl. Believe in peguses. Please believe in mini moon**

**Alright said Uranus **

**We must protect our Neptune **

**Give us the power we need. Cried the other scouts in union.**

**Peguses did just that. Inuyasha group had to cover there eyes as all the scouts changed into supper sailors.**

**Now this will be good. Said sesshomaru **

**Mega mars fire surround. Yelled mars**

**Supreme thunder crash. Yelled Jupiter **

**Altra Venus love chain. Yelled venues **

**Ulimit ague Allison's yelled mercury**

**Neptune Neptune **

**Urunas world shaken. Cried urunas**

**Pluto deadly scream. Cried Pluto **

**All together with there attacks minus Saturn brought the doom down then**

**Crystal twinkle bell cried mini moon**

**Moon gorges mediation. Cried sailor moon**

**Latter for now fish eye and vanished in a ring of water.**

**Are you to alright. Asked sesshomaru and lita**

**Yes were fine sailor moon**

**Ok who are you and what did you do to my brother. Asked inuyasha to sesshomaru.**

**Hn. Said sesshomaru. All anime sweet drop.**


	4. Amy's heart and team at the beach

**Today we join our friends at the beach. After fighting crime inuyasha and friend earned a day at the beach.**

**Man this is nice you humans have it made. Said koga while sitting in the sun with Mina.**

**Well as you can tell we try to relaxe between school and being super heros. Replied Mina **

**Please to me you guys are just lazy. Said inuyasha **

**Inuyasha! Sit boy. Said kagome then he eats sand.**

**Man and I thought Serena was a idiot. Said ray**

**Hey! Said Serena **

**SLAP!**

**Pervert! Yelled sango**

**But sango you look lovely in your outfit all I ask is if you wear it more often is maroku with a hand print on his face.**

**Man if he tried that with me he won't have to worry about having kids ever. Said Lita**

**Hn. Said sesshomaru sitting in the shad **

**Hello their sweat hearts said a few men to the girls**

**Their hitting on us. Said Serena. Hey Sammy. She called her brother**

**Hey guys this girls are spoken for. Said Sammy. When koga,sesshomaru,maroku,and inuyasha stood up behind him. Then the men left.**

**Man Serena your a pain. Said Sammy **

**Hey I said I would pay you back now lay Serena **

**Oh come on Serena you know your brother loves you. Said Amy as Sammy blushed.**

**Hey Sammy come swim with rini and rin**

**Maybe later you to. Said Sammy **

**We'll join you said Amara and Michelle **

**And I know hotaru would love to join you right trista**

**Sure would lets go. Said a happy hotaru and they left**

**Hello miss if I may ask if you want a drink. Asked tiger eye**

**No thanks for offering come on sammy let's go on a boat ride. Asked Amy **

** Sammy. Then they walked off. Koga didn't like tiger eye and decided to keep a eye on him.**

**Later as Amy and Sammy were out on the boat the same guy came up with a dalphion and tried again he got agervaded with Sammy but then Sammy fell in the water tiger eye hopped that worked but that didn't happen**

**Sammy!Cried Amy and dove in to save him**

**Meanwhile**

**Did anyone find Serena **

**No everyone said**

**Hey what's that. Asked Rini pointing to a boat**

**O no it's their boat. Cried Serena **

**Come on lets keep looking. Serena you and Rini change and go with koga. Same for the rest of you something telling me Amy is the target this time let's move out. Said sango**

**Later at a cave Amy was giving Sammy CPR .**

**Now why are you doing tiger eye**

**Because he's my friend and if something ever happened to him I would never forgive myself.**

** tiger eye**

**Yes if this happened to even you I would do all I can to save you. Said Amy and Sammy came to. Oh Sammy thank heaven said Amy **

**As sailor moons group came by they heard a scream.**

**Thats sailor moon and called the others**

**Hey back off leave Amy Sammy but was thrown to the cave wall.**

**Hey mop head you heard him back off. Said sailor moon.**

**Hey kid you ok. Asked Koga he's out cold looks like he's ok. He said**

**Well here's someone to keep you buisy. Rise comico. Said hawks eye**

**Hey their you like kick boxing. Comico asked**

**Ive never tried it. Said the scouts and koga**

**Its my luck day. Comico transform. First lesson stay on your toes.**

**She attaced a few times. Then noticed something.**

**Hold it something missing. Oh here we go. pointing at shippo. Come here. Said shippo and got him.**

**What is this for man. Cried shippo**

**Hold on shippo I'm coming. Said mini moon as she got her bell out and hit the monster head as well as shippo.**

**Oh shippo I'm sorry. Said mini moon**

**Your fox friend and my boxing buddy are one now the feel the others tiger eye**

**Thats not good at all how are we going to get shippo out of their. Ask Koga**

**Maybe we can help. Said their friends**

**Hey sesshomaru do you thank you can pull him out of their with your whip. Asked Jupiter **

**Not with out hurting him. Relied sesshomaru **

**Then let me. Said Diana **

**Before anyone could stop her she pounced on the monster **

**Let him go you over grown rat. Said Diana but was thrown off**

**The monster was going to slam into her when shippo bit down to stop it**

**Ok fox boy time to go comico and throw him out**

**Ow I'll feel that ran to Diana. Are you ok Diana he asked**

**I still have 8 lives left. Said Diana **

**Sailor moon saw this as a opening called to mini moon. Mini moon called out to sailor moon did her attack and comico turned to dust. **

**Damn it. Said tiger eye and vanished**

**Well let's head home you shippo and Diana we're very brave. Said Serena **

**Shippo blushed when Diana said thank you to him. Everyone laughed when shippo blushed so bad and he just smiled about it with one hand rubbing the back of his head.**


	5. Rays will

**today as sesshomaru was walking around he came to a temple he remembered it is where ray lived so he went to look around. As he walked by part of the temple he heared chanting he went to look to see what it was he saw ray in front of a fire .**

**Oh guideing flame show me what this new enemy is looking for. Asked ray**

**Sesshomaru then saw something that looked like the scout the youngest one and a person was with her. Out of no where what looked like a beam of light that shot throw the child and out came a mirror and out came peguses and near the woman was a man with a horn. He saw the young girl yelling at her to stop then nothin. Ray looked up**

**I couldn't see what she was after could you sesshomaru. Asked ray**

**No but whatever it is it looks like the child has part of it. Said sesshomaru **

**Yes that means princess rini will need to be protected. Her and princess serenity as well. If anything happens to Serena or darien the young princess will not be born. Said ray**

**I don't know what that woman is after but she can not have it. Till then we wait. Said sesshomaru **

**Then he was gone. Ray walked outside and saw a man by the was watching from the shadows.**

**Meanwhile**

**Serena, rini, and koga where walking by.**

**We don't need to be protected koga. We appresheat it. Said Serena **

**O I know but I can't let you to go by yourselfs you don't know if you'll be the next target or not. Said koga **

**As they reached the temple the heard a scream and headed toards it.**

**Ray was on a board her mirror was out. Sesshomaru was tied up for the moment tigers eye checked the mirror and was going to brake it when koga slammed into him away from it**

**Damn you flee bag you tore my faviort shirt you will pay for that. Said tiger eye**

**Not before you pay for violating sacred ground. Said sailor moon**

**Get lost if you know what's good for mini moon**

**How about I call danco. Said tigers eye. Take care of this will you.**

**Yes sir I believe they could be a curcus ack time to dance you three. Said danco**

**Sorry don't want to dance mini moon do it. Said sailor moon**

**Right. Please peguses help protect people's dreams. Crystal twinkle mini moon**

**Moon gorgesa mediation. Cried sailor moon **

**The monster became dust and tigers eye was gone sesshomaru was freed and so was ray.**

**Is it me or are they just not into fighting us anymore. Asked Koga**

**No clue at all. Said Serena and rini at union**

** sesshomaru**

**Sorry if it was short I had wrighter block today. I need to think who is next as a and Serena will be the last too so their is six scouts left to target rini will be at the end of it. Kendra Tracy doesn't own inuyasha I do own sailor moon seasons 1 to 5 on DVDs. Read and review please. Later**


	6. Lita's feelings sesshomaru confession

**Today was to be a fun day. The scouts and inuyasha group would have fun for once the scouts are showing inuyasha group how teenagers have fun.**

**Man this looks amazing here you guys work hard to get your festival going everyone have items to sell. Said koga**

**Thats right koga at each booth is something deferent. Like those paintings their from different parts of the world made by artist even now some of the artists are children with talent. Said Amy **

**Really children draw some of these paintings wow. Said Koga**

**Even some dolls are from all over the world like this one from India and this is from Russia and yes even children can make them. Said ray looking at the dolls. But be careful they can break if not handled right. Ray said**

**There all so beautiful and you say kids can make them how's that. Ask sango**

**Sometime it's talent and others it runs it the family kinda like you sango you are a externimater right. Said Mina **

**Ah I get what your saying it's like their heritage right and raw talent is like their gift. Said maroku**

**Right I have a friend who can make status and he's only 10 years rini that got sesshomaru atinchench **

**So you say a lot of these items are made by children that is a gift. Said sesshomaru **

**Please help us raise money for the special needs children to help them to learn and grow knowing they are loved please save them when their born. Said a lady at a booth**

**What does she mean special needs children. Asked sesshomaru **

**Oh their are children around the world who can't walk,talk,or deformed at birth some don't make it when born do to their needs. Some are blind or death as well the struggle to learn and also not to be afraid as well. Said Amy **

**What do you mean by deformed or afraid. Asked shippo**

**Well their photos of children that are deformed some don't have legs only have one arm or hand. And by being afraid of others that will hurt them like bullies from adults to even other children. Said Darien **

**When inuyasha and sesshomaru heard that they understood exspiacly inuyasha with the bullies.**

**But with this we help them. Said kagome**

**How. Asked inuyasha **

**Well to help them learn their is a special learning class for them that is where they met others that understand them and even make friend so they won't be afraid. Said Mina **

**Hey guys what do you thank. Ask lita**

**Everyone looked and saw her she was wearing a bluish black dress with a rose on it**

**Wow. Said inuyasha but he was looking at kagome she was wearing a night sky dress with sparkles on it to look like stars it was strapless**

**Careful inuyasha your drooling same with you too. Said Darien to the inu brothers and koga who were shocked by kagome,lita and Mina **

**O come on Darien let them drool it's not everyday they see the girl they love look like a goddess as do you Darien look at Serena she a beauty. Said maroku**

**He was right Serena looked like a goddess in a white dress that made her look like the princess she is roses on the top of her dress and a neck piece with a rose on it.(like the one in season one a princess rancum)**

**You used the Luna pen again didn't you. Asked Darien Serena just stuck her tonge out playfully **

**Come on guys the dance is starting. Said Amy **

**While dancing lita was being watched by none other then tiger eye he was going to dance with her when he saw sesshomaru ask her to dance. He was amazed by how he looked he was wearing normal dress clothes his hair was down. Tiger eye looked around and saw two more who amazed him koga with Mina and inuyasha with kagome all three dancing to a slow dance then he saw Serena who looked like a goddess with Darien who looked like a prince also dancing to a slow dance.**

**Damn I fond my four idols. Said tigers eye**

**What are you talking about. Came a voice**

**Fish when you get tiger eye**

**A while ago. Now what do you mean your idols. Asked fish eye**

**Well look for yourself the ones with four goddesses. Said tiger eye**

**O wow your right and I fond my idols as well. Said fish eye**

**Later lita was out walking with sesshomaru.**

**You are a beauty my dear lita. Said sesshomaru and he kissed her hand**

**Why thank you sesshomaru man I wish I met you on the moon I was the princess of Jupiter but I geuss I still am. Said lita**

**Careful you two you are being watched now said Artemis **

**Then knifes came out of no where and pined sesshomaru to the wall. Before lita went to help**

**One came the board**

**Two came cuffs**

**Three came her mirror and her scream**

**Go watch him over their fish.****said tiger eye**

**Sure tiger eye. Said fish eye**

**Dont move another step. Said sailor moon**

**Unless you know what's good for you. Said mini moon**

**Hey fish. Yelled tiger eye**

**On it shuffle come. Yelled fish eye you know what to do. She said**

**Yes. Here you to go. He said**

**Wo careful their sharp like knifes said sailor moon**

**Look out behind you sailor moon. Said mini moon**

**The atumina between the school came down behind her she dogged**

**While they where buisy and sesshomaru fighting to get free tiger eye checked lita's mirror she screamed final sesshomaru was free.**

**Hey tiger eye move it. Said fish eye**

**Hu damn it. Said tiger eye as sesshomaru charged. Later he and fish eye where gone sailor moon finish off the monster and lita was freed she fell into sesshomaru arms.( he did get his arm back thanks to Serena who healed him from the last battle)**

**Are you alright you two. Asked Serena **

**Yes we're fine she only fainted. Said sesshomaru **

**You love her do you sesshomaru. Asked Serena **

**Yes I do. Said sesshomaru **

**Well now you have a strength. Said Serena **

**What do you mean it makes me week. Said sesshomaru **

**No it doesn't. When you love someone and their in danger the strength you never knew you had comes out like when lita screamed your love for her gave you the strength to save her. Said Serena people or demons will do crazy things when their in love. She said**


End file.
